Demons N' Angels
by Silveraider
Summary: AU. Chrno thinks that he's an ordinary boy with an ordinary family. But that changes when, on his fourteenth birthday, something awakens inside of him. Now with only a pocketwatch he recieved for his birthday controling the demon inside him, Chrno's life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or any other anime, so if this fic resembles any other one (D.N.Angel for example) it is a pure coincidence and should be considered very, very unfortunate.

**Chapter 1**

Chrno woke up exhilarated. Not only was today his birthday, but his fourteenth birthday! And for some reason that made it special.

He got up, showered, dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast, or rather to make breakfast since he's usually the first one up. Even though Chrno already knew this he still hoped someone else made breakfast for a change, considering today was his special day. He sighed when he saw that the kitchen was as empty as any other morning.

"Why am I not surprised," Chrno muttered to himself, "lazy bums."

With that he rolled up his sleeves (not really since he was wearing a t-shirt and, considering that it was November in Michigan, pretty cold) and got to work on the day's first meal.

* * *

Chrno had just finished setting plates of scrambled eggs on the table when the second member of the house entered the kitchen. Chrno looked up to it was his brother, Aion.

"Mornin' Chrno," he yawned as he sat down in front of his plate, "and before I forget, happy birthday."

Chrno stared at his older brother as he wolfed down forkfuls of eggs. Even though they were brothers, they looked nothing alike. Aion was tall and tanned; his hair was shoulder length and white, which he kept in a ponytail, and violet coloured eyes. He also wore a pair of half-circle glasses. Chrno on the other hand was kind of on the short side and a bit pale; his purple hair was short and spiky and his eyes were red but not to the point of them being demonic.

Chrno sat down behind his own plate of eggs. "If you knew it was my birthday why couldn't you make breakfast for a change?"

Aion shrugged. "You know how I am. I'm just lazy."

Before Chrno could say something back, their conversation was inturupted by a squeal.

"CHRNO!" Chrno's sister, Shader came bouncing into the kitchen. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She jumped into his lap, through her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Even though she was older than Chrno by three years, she was still small enough to sit on his lap. "YOUR FINALLY FOURTEEN! TWO MORE YEARS AND YOU'LL BE MY AGE NOW!"

Chrno laughed. Even though his sister has a genius, she acted like a ten-year-old. Like Aion, the two siblings looked nothing alike. Shader's hair reached just under her jaw and was blue so dark it was almost black. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair and she had face like a cat, only without the whiskers.

"HERE'S YOUR PRESENT!" Shader gave him a small box with a little bow on it. Chrno held his breathe as he accepted the gift. He always loved Shader's presents since she always made them herself, and considering she was a genius with the imagination of a child, they were always cool. Last year she had given him a laser pointer that used a real laser. He had almost decapitated his brother because of it.

When Chrno opened the box though he was slightly disappointed to see its contents. Inside was a bronze pocket watch on a chain. He pulled it out and it swung hypnotically on its chain. He shook out of his reverie when he noticed Shader, no longer on his lap, talking to him. "… like the ones me, Aion and mother has. It was actually very hard to make. I'm glad mother asked me to make it though. So Chrno what do you think?"

Chrno smiled at her. "I think its great." He hung the chain around his neck. The clock thumped lightly on his chest send a small shock through him.

"You must be very careful Chrno. Now that you are fourteen you will need that watch. Keep it with you always and never let it leave your sight." Aion said to him in a serious tone. Chrno was shocked. In all his fourteen years on this earth he had never heard his brother talk like that before.

"Now let me got you my present." Tone light once again Aion quickly left the kitchen. Chrno was still concerned though. What did Aion mean when he talked about the watch? He was about to question his sister when Aion returned. What he saw took his breath away also with all thoughts of what was said a few minutes earlier. Chrno stood up and ran towards his brother who was holding up a red trench coat.

"Aion thank you!" he said while trying it on, "And I forgive you for not making breakfast." The coat fit perfectly.

Aion laughed and messed up his hair. "Don't mention it little buddy, but I suggest you better get going or you'll be late for the bus."

Chrno saw the time and yelped. He quickly grabbed his bag and bolted out the door. When the door slammed closed behind him Aion stopped smiling. "I hope the kid's ready for what's coming." He said to himself quietly.

"Don't worry," Shader said in the same quiet voice, "We've done all we could to prepare him. The rest is up to luck."

* * *

Chrno's mad dash to the bus was not in vain. He got there just as the doors were about to close. "Wait!" yelled before he jumped for the doors. He got in just as the doors were about to close on the tail of his trench coat. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the annoyed bus driver. Shouldering his bag, Chrno went straight to a seat occupied by a blonde headed girl.

"Hey Rosette," he greeted before plopping down beside her. Rosette Christopher, Chrno's best friend since always, turn her ocean blue eyes towards him. "Hey Chrno. Happy birthday. And cool coat. Present I assume?"

Chrno grinned and plucked his sleeve. "You like it? Aion gave it to me."

"Its really nice. Red suits you. How come you don't wear it more? You look real good in that colour, matches your eyes."

Chrno turned slightly red at the comment. "I don't have that much red clothing," he stammered, "and what about you? You'd look great in blue and don't say 'I don't have any blue clothing' because I've seen your closet (they've been best friends for a long time so it's not that weird)."

Rosette snorted. "If I wanted to wear blue I'd become a cop, like Joshua. Anyway I don't want to impress anyone. You on the other hand…" She looked at him slyly. "May I remind you of a certain golden haired cousin of mine named Mary Magdalene?"

Chrno turned into a tomato. He was about to retort by reminding her about a certain golden haired teacher when the bus screeched to a halt. They had arrived at school.

* * *

A/N: Just some things I didn't make clear in the chapter. Shader is seventeen but because she's a genius doesn't go to school anymore. Aion is nineteen, Rosette and Magdalene are fourteen and Joshua is fifteen. That is all. Bye bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Check chapter one.

A/N: People tell me if you want this to be either a C/R fic or a C/M fic. Please. I don't know what you people want.

Chapter 2 

Chrno and Rosette continued their argument as they left the bus and headed to the school.

"I'm telling you Rosette, me and Magdalene are _just friends_."

Rosette snorted. "Yeah right! Every time you talk to her, you turn red. Every time she's near, you turn red. Every time we talk about her, you turn red. You're turning red right now!"

It was true. Chrno's face was slowly reddening. It took all his willpower to get it back to normal colour. "At least I don't stare dreamy eyed and drooling at our teacher!" Chrno retorted. "If it wasn't for me, you'd have failed his class. I don't get how you could focus all your attention on one man and yet not hear anything he says."

"I hear everything he says. It's just that I'm too preoccupied to right anything down. Why are we even talking about this? This conversation is about you and my— " Rosette stopped talking and a sly smile started to form on her face. She was staring at something, or rather someone, over Chrno's left shoulder. "Speak of the angel, look who it is."

Chrno turn around and his heart started to race. Headed right their way was Mary Magdalene herself. Rosette pushed him towards her and quickly disappeared into the mass of other students. Chrno stumbled from Rosette's push and when he straitened up she was in front of him.

Magdalene gave him a warm smile. Chrno could already feel himself heating up. "If y-your looking for Rosette y-you just m-missed her. Sh-she's w-went that w-way." Pointing at a random direction behind him. He mentally slapped himself. _Chrno you idiot, you should have taken this time to talk to her!_

Magdalene just stared at him with that warm smile still on her face and Chrno couldn't help but stare back. He thought that she was beautiful from the first time they met. It wasn't her looks that made her beautiful. In fact many people, boys in particular, thought that Rosette was better looking than Magdalene (No one ever told Rosette that or she would have beat them to a pulp) Though with her waist-length pale blonde hair, sky blue eyes and radiant smile, she was quite pretty, but the aura that resonated from her. It was so full of happiness and joy that she could make anyone smile and any place light. Not to mention any Chrno red as tomatoes.

"Actually I was looking for you." Chrno snapped out of the daze he was just in a fell into another one with the same thought going through his mind over and over. _Magdalene was looking for him._

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I was also wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

This brought Chrno back to reality fast. _Was she implying what I think?_ Chrno looked at her more carefully and noticed for the first time that Magdalene had a pink tinge to her cheeks. In all the six years that Chrno had known her, he had never, _ever_ seen Magdalene blush. Maybe it was just the early morning sun.

"No I'm free." _And even if I wasn't I would cancel anything._

"Great! I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to do something, you know, for your birthday?"

"I-I would love to."

"That's great. Come to my house around noon. Or would you like me to go to your house instead?"

"No, I'll go to yours." _I would go to the moon for you._

"Alright than." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Chrno touched were her lips had touched his skin. _If I were not about to be late for class I would faint._ With that Chrno raced to class.

* * *

Chrno took his seat in class with a dreamy look on his face. Someone poked him in the back. "So, did you talk with my lovely cousin or did you run?"

Chrno turned around in his seat and gave her a dreamy smile but didn't answer her. Rosette raised a questioning brow at her friend's face. "Hello! Anybody home?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

Chrno's smile only grew wider. "Chrno if you don't stop smiling in the next three seconds I will be forced to do something very unpleasant and will probably enjoy. Three…two…"

"Oww!" Chrno was brought back to earth by a sudden blow on his shoulder. He rubbed were Rosette had punched him and frowned. "Why did you do that for?"

Rosette leaned back on the back legs of her chair and put her hands behind her head. "You were acting like an idiot. So I'm asking you again what did you and my dear cousin talk about. Or…" she winked did you do more than just talk?"

Chrno sighed. Rosette had teased him more than normal today and frankly he was getting tired of it. "No Rosette, we didn't do any of those sick things brewing around in your mind. She just asked me if I wanted to do something with her tomorrow for my birthday."

Rosette's chair crashed down on all fours again. "And what did you say!" she went suddenly serious and only slightly scary.

Chrno was surprised by Rosette's sudden change of mood. "I-I said yes of course. Why? Is that a problem?"

Rosette had a sad look on her face. "No. Its just that _we_ usually do something for your birthday." She tried to smile. "Its alright though you should go with her. I mean it's pretty obvious that you have a thing for her and we could always do something next year."

Chrno frowned somehow he thought it wasn't alright. "Rosette I-"

He never finished since in that exact moment their teacher entered the room. "That's enough talking class," said Professor Remington and everyone went silent. "Now I want to see the essay on wolf demons that was due today. I want all of you…" As the class continued Chrno looked behind him at his best friend. She was staring at Professor Remington, along with all the other girls in the class, with same dreamy look that Chrno had on just a few minutes ago. "Typical." He muttered turning back to the front.

* * *

It was lunch and Chrno and Rosette were eating lunch outside on a picnic table conveniently placed near the school. A hand clapped onto Chrno's shoulder. "Hey Chrno."

"Hello Joshua. Arrest anyone lately?" Chrno always asked his friend that every time they see each other.

Joshua Christopher sat beside his friend. He laughed. "I told you before I'm not a cop. I'm an _exorcist _on the force. Oh, and happy birthday. Here's your present."

He tossed a small box at Chrno. He opened it eagerly. Nestled inside was a bullet. He held it up by his thumb and forefinger to examine it. It was silver with a crystal tip and gold engravings. "Thanks Joshua!" Chrno had quite a collection of bullets and Joshua always gave him some for his birthday.

Joshua shrugged. "It's nothing, but don't drop or boom."

Chrno gingerly placed the bullet back in its box and put it in his pocket. Joshua checked his watch. "I gotta get back to the station. I just came to wish you a happy birthday. See you guys later." He hoped off the bench and waved to his sister and friend. "Later Joshua."

Rosette just waved since her mouth was still stuffed. Chrno checked his own watch. "We better get back. You know what Professor Harvenhight is like if we come back late."

Rosette smirked. "Yeah we don't want 'Satella' to find an excuse to keep you late after class."

Chrno shuddered. The friends threw away their garbage and headed back.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry everyone for my slow updates but I have a perfectly good excuse. You see if your computer is a piece of junk that crashes every five minutes, have to share it with six other people and are a kid with a very short attention span than you would know my predicament. Also I know this fic is going slow but it's just my tendency to explain stuff in the beginning. Trust me it gets better later on. I hope. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1

A/N: Oh. My. God. I forgot all about this story! Actually I forgot about all my stories. Oh well, I guess that's the price you pay for slacking. Well I finally typed up Chappie 3, now I just hope some is still remotely interested in my story. And if not, well what are you gonna do?

Chapter 3

The bell signaling the end of lunch echoed down the empty halls. Actually almost empty halls would be a better description.

"Ack! Rosette we're late! We're late!"

"Oh, you think? And what gave you that idea? The bell? The empty halls? Thank you for stating the obvious Chrno!" When Rosette got stressed, she got sarcastic. The last thing Rosette wanted to do on a Friday is watch her pedophilic teacher fawn over her best friend for three hours. Chrno was thinking along the same lines.

The friends skidded to a halt in front of a plain brown door marked '239'. Chrno gulped nervously and reached for the knob. He pushed the door open and both friends peeked in warily. To the relief of both there was no sign of there red headed teacher. Unfortunately that relief was killed once Chrno stepped into the classroom.

"Chrno dear!" A red blur from seemingly nowhere grabbed the boy. "Tsk tsk, looks like my little Chrno is late for class again. That means a detention! I think that Chrno is being late on purpose just so he can spend a little time with me, ne?"

Chrno sighed inwardly. This always happened once or twice in a week, but today was the fourth time in just one week. Professor Harvenhight, or Satella as Rosette calls her, was known for fawning over her youngest looking students. The big-busted, red haired woman was always looking for a chance to spend time with Chrno alone. Something the latter couldn't allow (for fear of his own safety).

Chrno cleared his throat and wriggled uncomfortably in the woman's arms. "Professor Harvenhight, I'm sorry for being late again, but if you're going to give me a detention shouldn't you give Rosette one too? I mean we were late together."

Rosette who had been in the process of sneaking to her seat stopped and glowered at Chrno. The boy stared back from between his teacher's arms.

_Sorry Rosette, but I can't be alone with this women!_ His eyes said.

_I hope you enjoyed your birthday because you're about to die! _Her eyes said.

Satella sighed and stopped stroking the boy's hair. "Oh well, I can't give you a detention today anyway. I have to pick up my sister right after school. To bad _Chrno_, maybe we can spend some time together another time."

She said Chrno's name in a voice that a teacher shouldn't even be using in school.

Chrno laughed nervously as the teacher released him and he stared apologetically at Rosette. The girl was wearing a smile that promised some kind of pain later on.

_Why does she have to sit behind me? Why does she always sit behind me? This is some kind of twisted joke isn't it? _

At the back of the room a girl giggled silently about what just took place.

* * *

The bell rang and students rushed out the school doors, ever thankful that the weekend has arrived. Chrno walked out with Rosette beside him. Turns out the girl had not done anything to the boy. _Since no one got detention_ she told the half-terrified boy after class. 

The two were talking about what to do for the rest of the day when Chrno felt a small tug on his coat sleeve.

"Umm, umm, C-Chrno?"

Chrno turned and saw a girl staring at the ground. She was pale-skinned and light lavender hair fell across her face, shrouding her features. Chrno, sensing her nervousness, smiled at her warmly.

"Yes I'm Chrno. What can I help you with?" Apparently answering was the wrong move because the girl got even more nervous.

Rosette who had been staring at her curiously suddenly recognized her.

"Hey I know you!" The blonde chirped. "You're Azmaria Hendric! Chrno, she's that girl who skipped into our grade remember? In fact she's in all our classes!"

"Oh yeah, I recognize you to! How come you always sit in the back?" Chrno asked.

Azmaria looked up, light red eyes wide with surprise. _They actually recognized me!_

"So Azmaria, what was it you wanted?"

Her throat suddenly gone dry, the younger girl tried to swallow. "I, umm."

"Hey Az!"

Azmaria jumped and dropped the load of books she was carrying. Chrno and Rosette immediately helped her pick them up.

"A short, blonde haired girl jogged up to them. "Oops! Sorry about that Az. I was just wondering when the next choir practise is!"

"Oh, umm. The next one is after school on Monday."

"OH-KAY! Thanks a mill Az! I'll see you later!"

Umm. Okay then. Bye Mary." She waved weakly as the overly enthusiastic girl left.

She turned around and once again came face-to-face with Rosette and Chrno. The girl looked impatient but the boy was staring at her patiently.

"So Azmaria, what can I help you with?"

"Umm. Umm." _I can't do it! _"Never mind I forgot! Anyway happy birthday and have a good weekend Chrno. Oh and you to Rosette. Bye now!"

Two sets of eyes watched her retreat in confusion.

"Well that was certainly strange."

Chrno just shrugged and turned around.

"Oh Chrno, check it out. Azmaria dropped this letter. And it's addressed to you. Here read it."

Rosette handed him a white envelope. Even more confused, Chrno took it. Sure enough his name was printed neatly on the paper in delicate handwriting.

"Open it! Open it!"

Chrno frowned. "Rosette that's not right. Even if it is addressed to me, this is Azmaria's letter. I think we should ask her first."

The blonde rolled her eyes and held up a clenched fist. It's amazing how that small hand could bring such fear in Chrno's heart. "Listen Chrno, that letter was addressed to you, and therefore belongs to you. Now if you don't open it in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna take it by force and open it myself."

The envelope was already open before she finished her sentence. Chrno read the short letter, eyes widening with every word. When he finished the boy folded it and returned the paper back into its envelope.

"Chrno what's it say? Lemme read it!"

She grabbed for the paper but Chrno held it out of arm's reach. Rosette huffed and placed her fists against her waist. "Chrno, if you don't give me that later then I'm gonna beat you up and take it."

Chrno started at her seriously, even though he was shaking in terror inside. "Rosette, if you told me something in confidence, how would you feel if I told someone else about it?"

The girl's face fell and her arms went limp. "Fine, fine you don't have to tell me."

Chrno sighed in relief and smiled. "C'mon Rosette or the bus is gonna leave us again!"

Grabbing the girl's hand he pulled her past the school gates.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm done this chapter, I could have written more but I didn't want to! And I also completely forgot what this story was about… Oh well what can you do? Anyway I don't know why nobody likes CxM. But oh well, once again, what are you gonna do? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: its in Chapter 1

A/N: Wee! I have no idea what I'm about to write about! I have no idea where Azmaria came from in the last chappie; I just wanted to include her as soon as it was possible. After all, every one loves Azzy! Iunno any one who doesn't like Azzy, and if someone out there actually doesn't like Azzy, well that's your business! Oh wells, on with the show/fic/watever!!

Chapter 4

Rosette plopped into her seat; Chrno sat down beside her in a calmer manner. Seconds later the bus rumbled to life and proceeded on its merry route.

"So Chrno, since you're gonna take my _lovely _cousin Magdalena out tomorrow, I expect you to spend the rest of today with me, okay?"

Chrno didn't know what to feel just then. He wanted to blush when Rosette mentioned Magdalene, but at the same time he was worried about what she was planning for him. That question seemed like more of a demand then anything else.

"Of course," Chrno answered quickly.

Rosette smiled at him. It wasn't her 'all you can eat buffet' smile or her 'I'm about to hurt you and enjoy it' smile; it was her 'you're my best friend and I want to do something nice for you' smile. Needless to say Chrno was relieved.

"So what's the agenda for today?"

Rosette leaned back. "Well let's go to my house first so I can give you your present. Then we can go wander around or something."

Chrno laughed. "Well you sure got everything planned out."

Rosette grinned crookedly. "I can't help it. I'm a spontaneous kind of girl."

The bus jerked to a halt and the doors opened letting out a flood of kids, including Chrno and Rosette.

After Rosette dumped her bag on her companion, the two started walking.

"So what was in that letter Azmaria gave you?" Rosette asked out of the blue.

Chrno sighed and flushed slightly. "For the last time I'm not gonna tell you, Rosette. If you want to know that badly go ask Azmaria."

Rosette stayed quiet for about ten seconds. "But I wanna know!" she whined.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rosette and Chrno stood in front of a medium sized house. Chrno had finally stopped Rosette from badgering him about the letter and she had spent the rest of the trip talking about some kind of hamburger. Chrno had just nodded to every other word, his thoughts drifting to a beautiful, smiling blonde and blushing red-eyed girl. Chrno was a bit surprised about the second but she _was _cute, and after that letter...

"A dang." Rosette dropping her keys brought him back to reality.

"Oh we're here." Chrno said vacantly, still trying to grasp the present. _Stupid hormones._

When Rosette got the door open the two stepped into her house.

"Joshua you home!"

No answer, meaning the boy was still out. Rosette kicked off her boots and dashed up the stairs. Chrno followed her in a relatively slower pace. He found the girl searching under her bed.

"Don't look at my butt!" She yelled from under the bed.

Chrno leaned against the doorpost, arms crossed and staring at the girl from the corner of his eye. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Why? Is there something wrong with my butt?!"

Chrno choose not to answer for his own sake.

"Aha! I found it!" She crawled out clutching a long, thin package. Chrno eyed the package with interest. Dusting herself off briefly, she thrust the package at Chrno.

"Happy Birthday, Chrno!"

Chrno accepted it, his mouth dry and hands trembling in excitement. He tore off the simple brown paper and stared at the thing in his hands, eyes wide.

"Ro-Rosette! I don't know what to say!"

Rosette grinned at her friend's surprise and sat on her bed. "Well a simple thank you wouldn't hurt."

Chrno headed for the bed and sat down beside her. He stared at the present for another moment before setting it down gently beside him and turning to his friend.

"Rosette, thank you!" he practically jumped on his blonde friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "It's the best! I love you!"

The girl's face turned red, partly from the comment and partly from the lack of oxygen. "Ch-Chrno… glad you're happy… But… can't breath!" she managed to gasp.

The purple-headed boy let go immediately. "Eh-he sorry Rosette." He said sheepishly. "But it really is a great present."

He eyed the purple scabbard beside him. "Where'd you get it anyway?"

Rosette shrugged and leaned back on her arms. "Oh you know, Internet."

Chrno chuckled and stroked the hilt. "You're lying, but I appreciate it. This must have been hard to find."

"Hey believe what you want. I told you I got it from the Internet." She said, trying to hide the fact that it had actually taken her days to find something he would like.

Chrno just grinned and leaned back on his elbows. "Well, thank you."

* * *

"Oh where is it? Where is it?" In another house somewhere else a girl was franticly searching through her books for something important, a letter to be exact. "Oh I hope I didn't lose it!"

After five more minutes of fruitless searching, the girl finally stopped, forced to admit that the letter was not there.

"Oh where could I have left it?" Azmaria asked herself, biting her lip anxiously. _It was in my choir booklet the whole time. It either slipped out in music class, my locker or when-!"_

Her red eyes widened as the events of that afternoon flashed before her mind's eye. She dropped her books and that's probably when she lost the letter. IN FRONT OF CHRNO! She almost fainted with this new revelation. _Maybe, maybe he didn't see it! Yeah, he probably missed it! That's it… I'll just go back to school and it'll be right there on the ground. Yeah…_

Filling herself with false hope Azmaria ran downstairs and put on her jacket.

* * *

"I wonder what Joshua's up to?"

The two were walking down the sidewalk side-by-side. Rosette was absently staring up at the cloudless sky while Chrno caressed the sword strapped to his waist. Rosette warned him to leave it with his bag and pick it up on the way home but Chrno wouldn't part with it. _If you get arrested for carrying a weapon it'll be your own fault._

Chrno just shrugged. _I'm sure Joshua would bail me out. Hey speaking of Joshua lets go visit him at the station. _

And so they began their trek down to the police station.

"He's probably just lounging around. Last I heard a demon hasn't sown up for the past four months."

Chrno sighed happily and idly watched a bird fly by overhead. "Yeah it's been pretty calm around here. I, for one, am glad."

Rosette wrinkled her nose. "Not me. You say it's been calm, well I say it's been boring!"

Chrno shrugged. "Well that's the price of peace."

Rosette snorted and went silent, occasionally darting glances at her companion. Chrno would alternately stroke his present, smile at some random passing person, stare at birds and smile at her.

"Hey, who's that?"

Rosette, who had gone into her own world, jumped at Chrno's voice. "Huh? What?"

Chrno pointed towards the school gates, which they were about to pass. Just inside a girl was searching the front grounds frantically.

Rosette squinted at the waving light-lavender colored hair for a few seconds before recognizing her. "It's Azmaria again."

Chrno also recognized the girl.

"C'mon, she's probably looking for this letter." His hand briefly touched the pocket where the said letter was safely tucked in. Then he grabbed Rosette's hand and led her brusquely to the other side of the street without a second thought.

The blonde stared at their clasped hands, unaware of her surroundings. For some reason that hand and her cheeks felt uncomfortably warm. Rosette pondered why. _I didn't feel this… strange when he was holding my hand earlier. Maybe it has something to do with the weather? Yeah it probably got warmer or something. Now that I think about it Chrno's become very cute over the years… Ack! Bad thoughts Rosette! Think of Professor Remington quickly! Hmm Professor Remington… **mentally drools.**_

"Rosette! C'mon Rosette don't think about the teacher now!" Chrno had to snap his fingers at his dreamy-eyed friend a few times before she came back to reality.

"Wha-? Hey when'd we cross the street?" They stood just outside the school gates.

Chrno rolled his eyes and dragged his still half-dazed friend through the gates.

"Oi Azmaria! Are you looking for your letter?"

Azmaria had not noticed them until Chrno spoke. When she heard his voice the girl squeaked and whirled around. _Oh no, oh no, oh-_

Chrno was holding the letter out towards her, smiling apologetically. "Umm, I kind of read it, sorry. But I kinda didn't have a choice."

He jerked his head over to Rosette, who stood beside him. She accepted the letter with trembling hands, and stared at Chrno then Rosette with wide, slightly frightened eyes. Her eyes then slid down to where their hands were still connected, growing even wider. Rosette, noticing her stare, quickly let go of Chrno's hand. He hardly noticed and just shoved it into one of his coat's pockets for warmth.

By now Azmaria was red-faced and trembling. "Umm, ab-about the l-le-letter! I-I don't kn-know were all tho-those things ca-ca-came from! So please just-"

A calming hand laid on top of her head silenced Azmaria. Chrno felt it was needed when the girl suddenly started waving her arms around and looked like she was about to cry.

This apparently was the wrong thing to do because the girl fainted once she realized whom the hand belonged to. Rosette and Chrno both dashed forward in alarm and they managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh great Chrno, look what you did!" Rosette puffed as she draped the younger girl's arm around her neck.

"Hey I didn't do anything! She just fainted or something." Chrno did the same with her other arm.

"So, what do we do with her?"

Rosette shrugged, Azmaria's limp arm flopped against her shoulders. "We bring her with us I guess."

* * *

A/N: Okkkk done!!! Wheeee I'm happy now!! Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 please

A/N: Oh my, I realize how slow this story is going. I wish I could write it faster but… I can't! AHAHAHAHHAHA! I wish I could do, but nothing I can do about it! On with the story!

Chapter 5

"Chrno this is all your fault."

"I told you I didn't do anything!"

"You are so getting a punch when this girl regains consciousness!"

Chrno cringed as far as possible while still supporting the unconscious Azmaria. "For the last time, she just fainted on her own!"

Rosette rolled her eyes. "That's it, I've had enough. Chrno stop!"

Chrno immediately stopped walking. Both gently lowered the girl's prostrate form on the ground. The boy stepped back and Rosette knelt down beside her and moved her mouth beside her ear.

"WAKE UP!"

With an alarmed squeak Azmaria sat up straight. "Huh? Wha? What happened?"

Rosette sighed happily and sat back on her heels. "Me and Chrno have been carrying you around for the last ten minutes. Good thing you're awake because you're heavier then I expected."

Az blinked. "You and, and Ch-Chrno?"

She glanced at him, cheeks tinted red and eyes wide. Chrno just smiled. _I don't want to make her faint again. _

Azmaria looked at Rosette again, frowning slightly. "So umm, where did you plan to take me?"

The blonde shrugged and hopped to her feet. "Chrno wanted to carry you all the way to the police station, but-" She winked. "My way was more effective yes?"

Azmaria nodded vigorously. The thought of Chrno carrying her all the way to the police station made Az a little light-headed.

"Hey don't go fainting on me again now." Rosette snapped her fingers a few times before Az's slightly dazed eyes.

"Huh? Oh of course not."

Rosette stretched then offered the girl her hand. "C'mon, you might as well come with us. No objections right Chrno?"

Chrno shook his head and smiled at both girls. "I don't see the problem. So Az, want to come with us?"

The girls face turned from Rosette's to Chrno's then finally Rosette's outstretched hand.

"I would be glad to." She grasped Rosette's hand.

* * *

"Joshua you almost done this week's paperwork?" 

Joshua looked up from his computer monitor. A man stood before him, one arm casually leaning on his desk. "Not yet Officer Gilliam. I have to say, they're really laying it on me."

Gilliam sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I know what you mean. I just finished all the stuff they gave me. It's a good thing that demons have stopped showing up recently, but now with nothing better to do all the paperwork comes to us."

Joshua chuckled quietly. "To tell you the truth I'm grateful. Rosette wants me to bring her with me to my next mission, this is the perfect excuse not to."

"Well that's good for you. As for me-" Gilliam was cut off as an explosion rocked the building. A woman screaming followed seconds later.

"Looks like we got our jobs back."

Joshua nodded grimly and stood up.

* * *

"Wow, what was that?" 

Just a few seconds ago, a distant explosion had almost knocked the three off their feet.

Rosette looked down the street they were on in concern. "That sounded like it came from the direction of the police station. I hope nothing serious happened."

"We better hurry and make sure then."

The three continued their trek at a faster rate, all of them falling silent.

"Run for your lives!"

"It's a demon! It's a demon!"

"Ack! My leg!"

My baby! Where's my baby!"

"Look out for the demon!"

"It wants to kill us all!"

"Godzilla!"

Before the three could do anything, they were engulfed by a mob of panicked people. How they didn't hear any warning before turning right at an intersection was a total mystery.

"Rosette! Rosette where are you?" Chrno tried to yell above the noise of the crowd.

An especially large man barreled into Chrno and knocked the smaller boy clean off his feet. The massive press of bodies around him kept him from hitting the floor.

"Well this is certainly uncomfortable." Chrno muttered. He was lifted off the ground and was now squished between two very large men. He struggled in an efort to free himself but without much result.

"Chrno there you are!" A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed one of his flailing wrists. With a mighty jerk Chrno was dislodged from the crowd and into a pair of warm arms. Unfortunately (depends on how you look at it) Rosette tugged a little too hard and propelled Chrno not just into her arms, but also against her body. Considering he was about a head shorter then her this led to a very awkward moment.

"Oh there you guys are! I was getting wor-" Azmaria had luckily only been caught by the fringes of the crowd and had escaped easily. Growing worried she quickly went in search of her two new friends, only to find them like this. Rosette had her arms wrapped tightly around Chrno's head, his face pressed against her chest. Both were apparently too shocked to move. She froze one the spot at the sight.

Even the screams of panic and fear could not snap them out of their shock (Chrno's case was partly because of the lack of oxygen). Only when the mob finally passed them by, ending with a shuffling old man, did the two snap out of their trance, and Chrno back into semi-consciousness. Rosette slowly looked down at the mop of purple hair against her chest.

"Ahh!" She let go and pushed Chrno away. The half-conscious boy stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. He groaned and rubbed his lower back.

"What did you do that for Rosette?" he whined.

The blonde didn't answer and advanced on him slowly, fists raised in menace.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" The boy covered his head with his hands and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the painful blow. To his surprise and relief all that came was a gentle knock on the head.

"C'mon you dummy, we gotta make sure Joshua's alright."

Chrno opened one eye in disbelief. An offense of this caliber, even though it wasn't really his fault, usually earned a hefty beating. Rosette was just walking away and didn't even look back. She paused to grab the still slightly shocked Azmaria before continuing to walk calmly. With a sigh of relief Chrno stood and dusted himself before following them. At a relatively safe distance of course. When one was dealing with Rosette, they better be prepared for any surprises.

Though she looked calm and composed on the outside, Rosette's insides were warm and churning. It took all her will power and more to stop herself from turning red. _It was just an accident. I'm sure Chrno didn't do it on purpose. Anyway it doesn't mean anything, right? RIGHT? _Her metal speech become strangely shrill, Rosette used her back up fantasy to make everything better, in her head at least. _Oh, Prof. Remington I didn't see you there! Oh sir we shouldn't, I mean you're my teacher. Well if you insist…_

Azmaria looked at Rosette with worry as she started to giggle while murmuring the name of their exorcism teacher over and over again. The young girl didn't have many friends and it would be a shame if her new one turned out to be mentally unbalanced.

"Umm Rosette are you alright?" She asked timidly.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am." She quickly wiped off a trickle of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

A blast rocked the road and the two girls fell. Well to put it more accurately Rosette fell while still holding Azmaria's hand so she ended up dragging the younger girl down with her. Chrno anxiously ran towards them.

"Are you two okay?"

The sound of another explosion and a large burst of energy lit up the sky. Eyes wide Rosette scrambled up and ran in the direction where the disturbance originated leave the other two behind. Chrno called to stop but either the blonde couldn't hear him or wouldn't listen.

"Joshua!" the girl cried as she reached the end of the street and turned the corner, out of sight.

* * *

A/N: OMG this chapter was totally crap! I am so sorry for my lack of proper grammar, vocabulary and writing skills! Oh, but please review still, lol. 


End file.
